My Little Pony: Duality is a Curse
by TheWriter946
Summary: Apollo Janus was an upstanding pony who is intertwined as one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends. Unforuntely, little did both know that during crusades against forces of darkness may cost the best of them...and create one of the most compelling villains Equestria ever faced. Heavily inspired by DC Comics, and fan crossovers. Credits to head image.
1. Apollo Janus

**Where do we began...**

_Ping!_

A coin was tossed in the air.

_Whoosh-_

It was then caught by a hoof.

The young male colt was in a deep thought.

Like many other young foals, he wanted to be something...

_Ping!_

No doubt that he dream big, and was expectionally smart.

_Whoosh-_

He soon caught his own coin in midair, and keep reading his own book that interested him to be a great profession: _Offense and Dicipline_

A very complex noir novel, where the protagonist is split due to his actions...that lead to serious consquences.

Apollo frowned.

He disliked his upbringing.

His father was a retired Royal Guard under Celestia's rule.

A drunkard who abused him.

Janus clenched his teeth in thought.

He avidly remembers...

_The horror..._

_A rod was raised..._

_...of feeling so helpless-_

"Gah!" Young Fluttershy yelped.

"Nice going, "Klutzershy"! They oughtta ground you permanently." A bully sneered at her.

Apollo Janus' head snapped up

"Ha! My baby brother can fly better than you!"

Suddenly young Rainbow Dash appeared, "Leave her alone!"

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"?"

"Oh burn!"

He looks at his coin:

Heads.

Closing his book, he trottled at the confronting foals.

"I believe she said to leave her alone!"

Dash and Fluttershy looked in awe of a friend who is willing to stand up for them against two present bullies.

"Oh yeah?! Who do you think YOU are?!" The first bully snapped, as he pushed Apollo to the ground.

Not that hard, but forceful enough that he almost buckled his back legs.

"Keep making fun of us and find out!" Dash retored.

"You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it?"

"Whaddya have in mind?"

"You're going down!"

"In history, maybe. See you boys at the finish line!" As Dash flew off in a race with the bullies.

Apollo brushes himself off.

"Well, that went well..."

"Oh, hello there! Are you alright?"

"Pretty fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine...it is just that I wish that "raggedy" was here..."

She suddenly had her attention on certain butterflies. "..forget what I said-"

_Ping!_

Apollo caught his lucky charm again.

Heads.

"You got yourself a deal." He winked at her.

She smiled.

**_Some will get inspired..._**

_Ping!_

Apollo caught his two-sided coin again. _That's it! I want to help...to protect and prosecute bullying offenders!..._

_Ping!_

"Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite..."

_Whoosh-_

"A rock?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a rock?! Dumb rock-OOHH!"

_Ping!_

" I'm sorry I wasted your time...AAH!"

_Whoosh-_

_**Some would run away...**_

Apollo Janus was a runaway...never looking back because he dares not to. The only token he had was from his deceased mother's gift...

Soon, he found himself working dillgantly at the young filles' school's library...wanting always to forget the everyday abuse he suffered daily...all because of his tarnished mother's memory: his father used the coin as an excuse for fate...

Heads, you get off easy.

_Ping!_

Tails, punishment time-

KA-BOOM!

Janus was interuppted by a loud noise in the sky. Scared out of his wits, he dropped his coin.

_**...And Some Would Go Mad.**_

He looked up however...

"P.W: Ace Attorney"  
-Help Wanted.

He smiled.


	2. Fate Begins

A fellow stallion grunted as he lifts up weights that are inside in a lawyer's office.

"***Grunt***...I kinda understand that...***Grunt***...you need muscles to...***Grunt***...to keep yourself as now-present...***Grunt*** Ponyville's D.A!"

Apollo was amused.

"What are you actually driving at, lieutenant?"

The mustached detective, who is retired from Equestrian Royal Guard, looked at his list of potential suspects of: The Bat.

_**The List**_

_One of the prominent members of a heroic group that was formed that is similar to the Mane Six. Great ally to the same-level of mysteriousness to Mare-Do-Well and the Power Ponies._

_Seriously, what is up with these peculiar mares and stallions alike that are created to "bring remarkable ponies" or a league that serves "justice"?_

_Don't we have the Mane Six, along with the School of Friendship to thwart those who caused trouble? I still remember the news that the Changeling Queen attacked Sir Armor's wife, and Tirek's rampage._

_Still not sure if the Bat is a stallion or mare. Definitely a stallion, or a respected pony I highly suspect..._

_Twilight Sparkle-Interestingly enough, she told me that she and the Power Ponies (along with the Bat with his friends) are on good terms...and know them well._

_Applejack_

_Pinkie Pie_

_Fluttershy-She told me that the Bat was actually bold and brave._

_Rarity_

_Rainbow Dash-She gave me a glare, and shut up like a clam._

_Fancy Pants_

_Prince Blueblood_

_Sherlock Holmes-Why that's an option: The Bat has huge view of detective work. Why it wouldn't work: He is currently busy with John Watson, a fellow retired guard which I served in same regiment, to solve crimes in Canterlot. Heck, the Bat actually teamed up with him to stop a familar high-ranking criminal mastermind and that insane costumed freak._

_Rick-Currently under arrest for assault._

_Walter White-Currently under investigation (See current crimes of drug-dealing)._

_Oswald Cobblepot-Currently under investigation (See: The Penguin)._

_Simon Stagg-Currently under investigation._

_Lex Luthor-Really don't like this guy._

_Dr. Arkeville_

_Sgt. Chaos-Really master of disasters._

_Donny Finkleberg_

_Epona_

_Bruce Wayne-One of, if not, most well-known Equestrian noble in Canterlot and Equestria-all alike._

_Oliver Queen_

_Will Ferrell_

_Maxwell Lord_

_Danny Torrence_

_Ted Kord_

_Troy Baker_

_Sir Jason Blood_

_Sir James Rupert Rhodes_

_Gordon Ramsey-Used to remember him in our regiment._

_Ray Palmer_

_Kevin Conroy_

_Michael Jon Carter-Who even is this guy?_

_Walter Sobchak-Reported to pull out a firearm in a bowling arena._

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Christopher Nolan-Love his movies. Still planning to go to Ponykirk._

_Daniel Rand_

_Dr. Henry Walton Jones Jr_

_Luke Cage_

_Dr. Reed Richards_

_Apollo Janus-Great friend. Currently has Equestria underworld's attention._

_Dr. Hooves-Still under investigation: I mean, how many aliases does this guy have?!_

_Daisy Johnson_

_Matt Murdock-Highly doubt it. Apollo knows him though._

_Lieutenant Vincent Falcone-His force in the royal guard, does alot of actions._

_Napoleon Solo_

_Dr. Bruce Banner_

_Sgt. Duke Hauser_

_James Howlett_

_Matt Trakker_

_David Dunn_

_Bill Mantlo_

_Ectar_

_Victor Chase Stein_

_Dr. Herman Armstrong_

_Tandy Bowen_

_Gen. Warren R. Monger_

_Jason Lee Scott_

_Archie Andrews_

_Kit Walker_

_Professor Flintheart_

_Professor Justin Alphonse Gamble_

_Frank Castle_

_Spring-Heeled Jack-Maybe so..._

_**List End**_

Detective James Gordon tapped on Apollo Janus' name with his pencil.

"I need to know where you were on the following dates..."

* * *

"...Thank you sir..."

He soon went out of his office.

Apollo grinned sightly and leaned on his doorway.

He later closed the door.

"Thought that he never would leave...You can come out now of course."

The Bat appeared out of his covered window.


	3. Chaos Before the Dawn

Apollo Janus sighed.

Even though he was a symbol of justice established in Equestria, he was always busy with the paperwork.

Ponies beacme more and more inspired by the friendship between the Mane Six and the super-ponies (a term coined by the fans who often see many with special skills or powers beyond an average unicorn).

He paused a minute...

He looked to a picture of his fiancée.

How it all started.

The one who tamed his heart: Gilda "Grace" Dawes.

* * *

_"...typical three weeks reservation to get in here...and I had to tell him that I worked for the government. He started ranting off how they make mutant turtles, or squads something like that. I'm not much of a higher-up though..."_

_"Really?"_

_"The city heath inspectors are not afraid to pull strings..."_

_"Dawes!"_

_Both looked up to see no-other-than an Equestrian noble heir/mult-rich playboy named Bruce Wayne._

_"Yeah...Bruce, fancy that..." Grace stated._

_"Dawes, Isley. Isley, Dawes." Bruce gestured to a certain green-dressed beauty socialite with him._

_"Isley...Pamela Isley? Surely, not the one who-"_

_"Ah yes, a specialist of green-powered magical efficiency."_

_"...Apollo, is taking me for this week..."_

_"Is that right? Say, are you interested in environmental issues?"_

_"Bruce...! This is Apollo Janus."_

_Bruce smiled. Both well-known supporters/sometimes reformers of Equestrian justice system shook hands._

_"The famous Bruce Wayne...Grace told me alot about you." Apollo grinned._

_"Well, I certainly hope not...So! Let's put some couple of tables together..."_

_"I don't know if they'll let-"_

_"They should, I own the place."_

_"For how long? About three weeks?" Dawes questioned._

_"How'd you know?" As all four began to finish dinner..._

_"-No, come on- how could you want to raise children in a city like this?" Pamela questioned._

_"I was raised here. I turned out alright..."_

_"Is Wayne Manor Island in the Equestrian limits?"_

_".. Sure. You know, as our new D.A. you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends."_

_All chuckled together._

_Pamela suddenly changed her tune, "I'm talking about the kind of world that idolizes masked vigilantes and powerful beings..."_

_"In Equestria, we are all proud of ponies standing up for what__'s right."_

_Pamela smiles, as she pulled her flower out._

_"Many need heroes like you-elected officials, not some pony like who "does well" or the Bat who thinks they're above the law. "_

_Wayne chimed in. "Exactly. Who appointed the Bat?"_

_Apollo smiled, and examined the debate, "We did. All of us who stood by and let bullies take control of our lives. History repeats itself. Invasions. Wars. Famine. Death. The nightfall in the sun's celebration. Chaos with chocolate rain, sounds like a perfect song title. Weddings crashed. And of course, the soul-sucking Tirek."_

_Wayne examines Janus._

_"But this is life, Apollo...it happens. Friendships save the day."_

_Apollo explains, "When their enemies were at the gate at the Crystal Empire, ponies with their friends would suspend __their life and appoint one pony to protect them. It wasn't considered an honor. It was considered public service."_

_Grace jumped in, "And the last pony they asked to protect them was named Sombra. He never gave up that __power, and darkness was established."_

_"Well, I guess you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

_The words sink in._

_"Look, whoever the Mare-Do-Well, the Power Ponies, etc, and the Bat is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life __doing this. How could he? He or she like the Bat looking for someone to take up the mantle."_

_Pamela placed a rose in the table's vase, "Someone like you, Mr. Janus?"_

_"Maybe. If I'm up to it." Apollo stated wistfully._

_Isley reaches up a menu and covers the top half of Dent's face._

_"...But what if our own Ponyville District Attorney is the caped crusader?"_

_He smirked. "If I were sneaking out every night someone would've noticed by now."_

_Janus takes Dawes hand. Wayne's childhood girlfriend glances at Bruce._

_"...well, you've sold me, old friend. I am gonna throw you a fundraiser."_

_"That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years. That stuff won't start for-"_

_"I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent." He winks._

_"Oh! If you can look at the time!" Pamela Isley rose to her feet. She places the rose near Apollo._

_"Going so soon?"_

_"I have to go soon, stay with them two, all of you have to catch up you'll know?"_

_"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Isley...say something smells sweet...wait, it is getting warm in here?"_

_She went on her way if that's her cue, Bruce sees that she gained a bit of attraction._

_"Apollo, what's wrong?"_

_He tries to drink a glass of water._

_He undid a bit of his neck-tie._

_"I just...gahhhh-hrk!"_

_He fell face-flat on his dish._

_Red flags of course are raised._

_..._

_"Apollo! ApOlLo, HaNg On!"_

* * *

_**Many Years Ago...**_

This wasn't the first time he was almost assassinated, or attacked.

Rupert Throne tried to tarnish him by trying to leak Janus' measly childhood but...

Big Mistake.

_"GIVE ME THAT FILE...!"_

_"...I'll Get Him!"_

_"WATCH OUT JANUS...!"_

Close call, Bats disarmed the felon...

Sai Maroni attempted to have him shot in court but...

_"...Crossbow made in Griffon Kingdom? My advice: Buy Equestrian."_

His response: throwing acid given by Carmine Falcone. Luckily, it splashed only upon his arm. It stings, and left a burning mark...

But that close call taught him something: **Perceptive**.

_"Everything's changed. Ponies fall from the sky, the celestial beings hurl thunderbolts...That's how it starts: The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns **good ponies... cruel**."_

* * *

**Summer Sun Celebration**

Nightmare Moon gave him a look that he still doesn't understand today. Though, with Twilight's research, both rallied all Twilight's new friends to find the Elements of Harmony.

"What was the final element?"

Apollo flipped his coin, and placed it in his pocket. "My gosh...there it is..."

"What is?"

"The magical sparkle in your eyes."

Thanks to his quick advice, Princess Luna returned from her dark side. No pun intended.

All he asked for was a bit of hush-hush, and went on his way.

* * *

**Return of Harmony**

While trying to help the Mane Six regain their powers, Discord cracked his outer shell.

Apollo teamed up with a fellow guard adviser named Edward Reese. Thanks to Mr. Reese (Apollo commented it sounds like a familar pun), they found out where Discord's devious riddle "meant".

No, that would be an understatement: it was fate that showed him that it was inevitable.

He wouldn't accept that...

_"NO! NO!" He shouted twice._

_He ran. A giant rod hoovering with a coin flipping in the background made him know what comes next..._

_Sweat poured all over._

_"APOLLO!"_

_Janus sees that Twilight Sparkle is unharmed._

_Suddenly a giant bat loomed over her. She wasn't aware._

_He panics, knowingly full well that Discord is playing around with him._

_He suddenly sees that he was on a walkway bridge._

_"DON'T MOVE!"_

_"NO! STAY BACK! IT IS A TRICK!"_

_The wood gave away. *CRACK*_

_"Apollo please, let me help you!"_

_Suddenly, the illusions that Discord forced upon him, made somehow sense...question still remains: how?_

_"YOU!?"_

_Twilight was shocked by her friend's outbrust._

_"YOU SAW WHAT WAS HAPPENING! YOU KNEW SOMETHING WAS TERRIBLY WRONG WITH ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU SHOULD ABLE TO HELP ME!"_

_He gasps and collapsed. His hooves covering his shameful face._

_Discord chuckled; his work was done. Meanwhile out in the mist of chaos at Ponyville, the Bat tried to save a fellow red-hooded victim..._

_Twilight remembered how she tried to help him to cope with his past with Grace, only could look on in horror as her ally became: discorded._

_"**-But You Didn't! NOW LOOK AT ME!**" He screamed._

_Twilight sputters in fright, "B-b-b-but I tried Apollo! I really did-!"_

_She sees Discord's talon snapping the ropes off._

_"APOLLO!"_

_He fell._

**_"WHY DIDN'T YOUUUU SAVEEEE MEEEE!"_**

_He fell into the red abyss._

_All of her six discorded hollow friends looked up with their once-found elements to Twilight Sparkle herself._

_She gasps._

_Tears flow as she lost her once-been lushful velvet color. Her tiara only looked untouched by the discording._

_"Why didn't you save any of us, Twi?"_

Thank Celestia it was soon over.

Twilight Sparkle soon gave Apollo something to cling on: grace.

Discord paid another lengthy stony prison before he became reformed.

But the damage was done: Fate was sealed.

* * *

**A Canterlot Wedding**

He was invited with Grace by Sir Shining Armor to his wedding to Princess Cadence, thanks to the messager by James Gordon who is invited alongside with his own wife and their newborn filly. Same goes with Bruce Wayne...

However, both James and Apollo found an obvious conspiracy with a malevolent Changeling queen.

With Twilight, they exposed her.

Not without a great price: Gordon's wife and the newborn were held up, but with the quick action-Bruce saved them.

With Apollo's fury and the Bat's combat skills as a distraction, Twilight with her brother and his wife used their combined strength to stop her.

"Counting on your "friends"to fight for you...**double-crosser**?"

"-!? AAARRRGGGHHH! How DARE YOU?! YOU HAVE BIG NERVE TO SAY THAT!" Apollo screamed.

* * *

**The Crystal Empire**

Right in front of Mane Six with James', the Bat's, and Apollo's eyes, the king of darkness returned.

Somewhat, after a mere glance inside Apollo's mind; he decided that Janus will take part on even greater evil...

He rigged an essance of what Nightmarish power that once consumed Princess Luna, and Element-bearer Rarity to Apollo's whereabouts...

And planned to take grace out...

_"NO! NO!"_

_The Bat found where Apollo was kidnapped..._

_"NO! NO! NOT ME! WHY DID YOU COME FOR ME!"_

_Grace was forced to hear everything through a rigged transmission...right before she was frozen to a statue next to Princess Amore._

_"GRACE! GRACE!"_

_KA-BLAM!_

_Darkish explosions with all bluish and black all round consumed the area._

_"GRACE! GRACE-ARGH!_

_The fiery inferno of darkness touched a side of Apollo's face, its Sombra's influenced fumes soaked up into his inner transmissons of his mind..._

_However, due to interference of an unicorn named Radiant Hope, everything that Sombra made dark was restored. She warned Grace to stay by Apollo's side, even if fate makes it harder..._

* * *

**Twilight's Kingdom**

Grace kept Apollo's _big bad_ side locked away...

Until a power-hungry minotaur ripped Equestria apart while confronting Twilight Sparkle at the height of her power which many costumed freaks and masterminds became aware and roomed the ruins. Inventions even turned on their creators.

Scattered pieces of Equestria were theirs.

**"I am going to show you something...beautiful..."**

All this fueled the boiled anger inside Apollo, made him more relentless.

Even the Bat is facing this problem...

_"!-brought the war to us many years ago. By Celestia, Alfred, count the dead. Thousands of ponies. What's next? Millions? Anypony like her has the power to wipe out the entire Equestria, and if we believe there's a ONE percent chance that others are our enemy we have to take it as an absolute certainty... and we have to stop her and others..."_

_"THEY are NOT our enemy!"_

_"Not today... but years of seeing corruption, Alfred... we've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way?"_

Although Tirek is defeated and everything is said and done, the Bat re-improvises his view on Equestria and began to join others like him, in which the Mane Six even took up the mantle of super-ponies (they say it was based on an adventure in a comic book...), they took turns on Mare-Do-Well alias (except Rainbow Dash) while the Bat trains his own proteges...

* * *

_**"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."**_

Apollo Janus recovered from a murder attempt by Poison Ivy.

Many were fearful that these ponies are misusing their powers.

Accidents happen, fingers are pointed.

Protests were shutting down the voices of reasons in mist of mobs.

The arch-nemesises of many superponies shifted the blame upon the heroes.

The clown-like manic mastermind that threatens the Bat's morals pointed this out to him...

* * *

_"You wanna play games?"_

Apollo held a crossbow to a certain convict connected the Joker.

"You wouldn't..."

And pulls his lucky coin out of his pocket.

"No. I wouldn't. That's why I'm not going to leave it up to me," He explains.

"Heads- you get to keep your head. Tails... not so lucky. So, you want to tell me about the Joker?"

Ping!

Whoosh!

He caught it: obvious trick heads.

"Go again?"

"PLEASE! I don't know anything!"

"You're not playing the odds, friend."

Ping!

Whoosh-

It doesn't land.

The Bat caught it.

_"You'd leave a man's life to chance?"_

"Not exactly. "

"-He's a paranoid schizophrenic. The kind of mind the Joker attracts," He explains.

"What do expect to learn from him? "

The paranoid D.A is shivering with frustration.

"The Joker shot Gordon- and, and almost Mayor Mare! He's going to kill Dawes..."

"You're the symbol of hope that I could never be. Your stand against organized evils is the one of first legitimate ray of light in Equestria for decades. If anyone saw this, everything would be undone- all the criminals you got off the streets would be released. And Gordon will have died for nothing..."

He hands back his lucky coin.

"You're going to call a press conference. Tomorrow morning."

"Why?!"

"No one else will die because of me. Equestria is in your hands, now."

"NO! NO! You can't! YOU CAN'T GIVE IN!"

* * *

Many who are upmost wild are held by the fence and the Royal Guard.

Many wave off signs showing either clashing of support or against.

Apollo Janus quickly came out of his given carriage to address the media.

Hecklers try to catch his attention but they didn't get even a glance from him.

"...Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for three reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Equestria that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, the Accords' acts over these "super-ponies" will be passed and discussed by all four princesses to restrict their peaks. Thirdly, because the Bat has offered to turn himself in-"

"So where is he?!"

"But first. Let's consider the situation: should we give in to this madpony's demands? Do we really think that- "

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?!"

The crowd noisily assents. Apollo calmly motions quiet. Locking his anger in.

"The Bat is an outlaw-But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Bat and many others to clean up our streets for us until now-"

"Things are worse than ever!"

"Yes. They are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming."

"One day, the Bat will have to answer to his actions but to us, not to this madpony."

"NO MORE DEAD GUARDS!"

"WHERE IS THE BAT?"

Apollo sighed, "...So be it. Take the Bat into custody."

He deadpans.

"I am the Bat."

* * *

The Bat saving his cutie mark would be an understatement.

For now, the clown manic was finally captured, but not is all what it seemed.

Three fear-provoking attacks took place.

Zecora's brave prince lost his father in the mist of all nations' gatherings' bombing.

Super-Stallion sees the flames all around while attending a congressional hearing.

Finally, Apollo Janus tries to bust the final place where the attack would happen.

_His fellow secret service finally bust through the gates._

_Apollo quickly charged in, blinded by fury. He pulls out his prized double-shot crossbow at the present threat: Anarky._

_"Freeze! Nopony move!"_

_The Bat quickly realizes the trap and tries to warn the danger._

_"Janus! GET BACK!"_

_KA-BOOM!_

_Luckily, nopony were hurt. Apollo's men, Lighting Dust and Flash Sentry, carried him out quickly._

* * *

Bruce Wayne have close friends with tied to fate.

_Retired Luna's Royal Guard Alfred, Selina Kyle, John, Pamela Isley, Grace Dawes, Apollo Janus, Tom Elliot, Crystal Sionis, and "Ozzie" Cobblepot._

_"A REVOLUTION is knocking on Celestia's door! When this whole thing starts...Make sure you are on the right side..." He told Bruce, in mist of recruiting to the new radical agenda._

_Apollo Janus, however, had a better vision for Equestria that Wayne can support: running for mayor of Ponyville._

_Only if the Penguin made it any easier..._

_"On the Left! Have of heart, salt in gut! Now down and incompetent, Sunset Shimmer!" He announced, showing one of Celestia's ambitous student._

_He had possessed, and under control Iron Will with him. To keep the doors checked._

_"On the Right! Always beliving strength through purity! Purity through faith! Faith through unity! Unity through strength, Starlight Glimmer!" He showed one of idealistic unicorn who is scared out of her wits from being threatened._

_"Finally! LAST BUT NOT LEAST! In the middle, split by fate! Putting dent on crime! Always smiling in your face-our descipable D.A: Apollo Janus!" He mocked the firm hero. "I do indeed believe in Apollo Janus too! Waugh! Waugh! Waugh!"_

_"Bird-looking, or what ever your name is..."_

_"Call me Penguin!" As he shot one hostage with him._

_"Alright! Geez...Look, we'll play your game...please let Mayor Mare and people go!"_

_"Play then! We'll see...Coin toss: Heads! Who goes first!"_

_"Heads!"_

_"Questions! Ask THEM QUESTIONS!" He threatened a reporter to read the script._

_"...ok, then...*gulp*. Mr. Janus, what do you believe about the term "not guilty by insanity" hence the asylum instead the usual jail or Canterlot's dungeons. Or the Tartarus, and maybe captial punishment..."_

_Suddenly, disgused Cobblepot soon was furious. After laying the rules down of encouraging speaking full truth, he pulled the camera closer._

_"And a message from OUR Sponser!"_

_"PONIES OF EQUESTRA, I MAY BE LONG GONE, BUT THANKS TO CERTAIN FORESIGHTERS. I SHALL PARTAKE FINAL MESSAGE FOR YOU, MY PEOPLE, AND THOSE PONIES WHO BELIEVE IN ESSANCE OF SO-CALLED FRIENDSHIPS!...LOOK AT THESE SPINELESS CREATURES! CHOSEN TO LEAD!...CANDIDATES TAKE OFF YOUR MASKS!...SHOW THE PONIES YOUR TRUE SELVES...TELL THEM WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EQUESTRIA YOU REALLY LOVE..."_

_Suddenly, what seemed to be Sombra's remnants, covered all three shocked ponies. All three were forced to give out their deepest dark desires..._

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it...I'm not a monster...Anypony without vision don't belong here. Give me the position, and you can go back to your homes safe and sound tonight. Or keep your flaws and never go home."_

_"Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria finds out that a student to Princess Celestia gave up her ideals to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish..."_

_"...that's not a particularly compelling argument..."_

_"...do you want to know what I really I think?" He paused, "Equestria's Ponyville is flawed, what city isn't. Its flaws are what it makes it magical...AND ITS NOT TOO LATE TO SAVE EQUESTRIA! To take it back from the corrupt and lazy!"_

_Suddenly, Sombra announced his final message._

_"NOW YOU WILL KNOW, NOW YOU WILL SEE!"_

_Ponies were frightened, where are the heroes...?_

_Suddenly the Bat appeared..._

_An ensuing struggle soon knocked Iron Will to his senses..._

_"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANY ONE ELSE!" Janus struck The Penguin from taking two fated lives..._

_"Where's our buddy, WAYNE?! He's not here to help us!"_

_He sees the Bat approaching..._

_"BATSY! THE REVOLUTION HAS ALREADY STARTED! IT'S TOO LATE-"_

_He pulls an over-sized heatful lightscreen._

_"-TO JOIN!" As he was about to proceed to bash the profound weapon on him._

_But not just yet..._

_The Bat bashed it out of his hands..._

_"Where's the damned manic with the mask?!" Gordon rushed to the stage seeing that all three ponies are pulled up by the Bat..._

To both Apollo and Bruce, they have lost one of their friends to ambition.

Janus is more paranoid than ever. They've lost almost three now...

Bruce held the mask in his hands...

* * *

_"SHOW THE PONIES YOUR TRUE SELVES..."_

The Clown Prince of Crime, the Penguin, ex-guard Edward Reese or the Riddler, Lex Luthor, and Dr. Victor Fries are told that they will be given a second chance to redemption. They were the most well-known feared individuals of Equestria besides the Demon's Head or any evil societies themselves...

From what is heard from Twilight and her friends, Sunset tried to set her ambitions in another world...and Starlight tried to make a "fair world".

**"Equality for all...believed in freedom. The problem was those guys were totally out of balance, and they took their ideologies too far...wanted equality..spirituality...freedom...and unity"**

At least they gained redemption. They have been known to Twilight as one of the most recoginzed allies.

But about them...

"Thanks to the permission by Princess Celestia, this "evil extractor" will peel every evil from their own minds..."

stated the scientist who would be deemed as a madpony. "The funds was provided by Mr. Harold Saxon himself."

"Soon the unicorn magic hosted with the Alicorn Amulet will absorb every bit of darkness inside these villains and soon More Will Follow!"

The Bat with his companion doesn't not share the same feeling.

Even Apollo Janus raised one of his brows...

Ping!

Whoosh!

"Dr. Qunizel! Began the extracting protocol!"

Ping!

Whoosh!

"BEHOLD! The Awesome Power of Evil Extractor!"

The containers are filled with more dark substance. Every negative emotions filled in...until:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU GOT, EVERYONE!"

Following the advice of the Bat's arch-enemy, they overflowed the procedures.

Dr. Hugo Strange realizes his mistake too late, "They are overflowing the machine with their evil! SHUT IT DOWN!"

The blonde pony assassiant quickly shuts it off, but the damage was done...

**_Fate..._**

"APOLLO, LOOK OUT!"

The Princesses and Mane Six quickly brought up their shields.

Janus screamed...

**"GGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!"**

KA-POW!

"APOLLO!" Twilight screamed.

Luna using her royal voice was something that you wouldn't like to hear. "_Strange! YOU WRETCH THO! YOU WILL BE RESIGNED FOR THIS_!"

Twilight quickly looked over the damage.

She quickly but surely turned him over.

"Apollo! Nooooo!" She wept.

The Bat looked over the carnage as the fire was put out.

Something shining in the rubbles caught his eye..

At the Ponyville Hosptial...

"I am so sorry, Apollo..."

He left the lucky charm on his table: This time, one side is scarred-forever.

_A/N: Equestrian Girls: Harvey Kent_

_A great friend to young Bruce Wayne of Canterlot High, who is often snuck in the night solving mysteries and having adventures with the Mane 7, and a familar league..._

_Sunset is deeply distrubed by this coindence as she saw the similarities and often tries to help this Apollo's human counterpart to get over his emtional issues in the sake for his own girlfriend: Grace Dawes. His twin sister, Jessica is currently the class president. _

_When Midnight Sparkle surfaced, Harvey gained a black eye and a sized gash on the side of his face. Though was healed, people alike see his increase of flipping coins..._


	4. The Spite Rises

Gordon weakly gazed at the portrait of Apollo Janus in the Ponyville's office.

**"In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you."**

Friendship Festival was being held, but to weary soldiers like James Gordon, it feels hollow.

Even the General "Thunderbolt" grudgingly agreed that even though the laws are in place, limitations actually costed some of their busy avengeful friends...

**"The world owes you all an unplayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked our lives. But while a great many see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word vigilantes."**

The ponies thought they got what they wanted: peace of their time.

But not without a price:

The Accords were revised and remended, but the damage was done. There were rarely of "Super-powered ponies" sightings all around.

**"It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity. Time for them to join us. Or Go Away."**

Bruce Wayne as an anonymous vigilante, doesn't agree to that statement.

There is still work to be done...

The Bat lost his second companion to the clown manic. This grief made him crack heads of criminals who are into grand theft auto.

Super-Stallion sacrificed his life to stop a doomsday.

And Apollo Janus is dead **metaphorically**. He was soon missing from the hospital, never seen or heard again.

There was an explosion at the hospital. Grace constantly mourned for him...over an empty grave.

Apollo Act was established: any captured super-powered villains are stripped of their due process and sentanced to the Tartarus itself, right beside Tirek.

Luthor, Cobblepot, and other masterminds somewhat went on the Princesses' good graces, to avoid prison time or exposure...

All recognizable criminal bosses and their men are soon all hauled off to the Canterlot Dungeon.

A Robin Hood-type mare; the present fiancee or a partner to the Bat himself, named Selina Kyle soon went around Bruce Wayne. "There's a **storm** coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us..."

"You sound like you're looking forward to it." He replied. She smirked by his wity reply.

Star Swirl the Bearded returned to the present-day, to combat the present-day challenges posed all around.

It was revealed that he was one of the "Pillars of Old Equestria", to stop the feared Pony of Shadows who was really a viticimized pony named Stygian.

Apollo Janus already first got to him.

**Two-Face** was now the daily threat alongside the Bat's rogue gallery. He was unrecoginzable but only the Bat and Gordon knows the truth...

However, Mane Six with Starlight soon rescued Stygaian from the clutches of the engimatic Two-Face, without their secret identities as the Power Ponies...for now.

"AND NOW, from one of our best Ponyville center guards; Capt. James Gordon!"

He praised the once-been friend-turned to a madpony...

"Apollo Janus was needed. He was everything Equestria has been crying out for. He was...a hero."

Twilight bowed her head in her memories as she remembered how much he helped so many...

"Not the hero we deserved - the hero we needed. Nothing less than a knight, dazzling...But I knew Apollo Janus. I was...his friend. And it will be a very long time before someone inspires us the way he did..."

"I believed in Apollo Janus."

Suddenly something caught his eye...

A certain creature took the mircophone...

James was wacked by the back of his head. He stumbled as his glasses fell.

"Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht!"

Twilight Sparkle braced herself, "Is that a... unicorn?"

Spike answered her, "I think so, but what happened to her horn?"

Princess Celestia confronted the present enemy, "Tempest" is it? How may we help you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your...**complete and total surrender?**"

"Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out."

"Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

Princess Luna gritted her teeth, "And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us."

"I was hoping you'd choose "**difficult**"."

Many ponies screamed, as many storm creatures made themselves present. Not only that but the familar most wanted costumed villains came along.

Enemy airships ran through the skies.

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance gawked by the surprise.

Suddenly Tempest strikes...

"...I can't... stop it!

"Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands!"

"-Hmph!"

"Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo—" Celestia was then suddenly frozen. Luna fell at the same fate.

"Luna!"

"Twilight!"

"Easy as pie!"

"Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth!"

"That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now!"

"Guyth, we gotta get the Princess!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Recovered James shot a crossbow in Grubber's direction as a warning shot. "Twilight go! We'll keep them company-OOF!"

A thug attacked him.

Gordon quickly brushes the attack and struck back.

Multiple storm creatures appeared.

Undaunted, Gordon fired shots as many as he can.

Tempest Shadow, annoyed, tries to finish the ex-guard turned detective off.

Suddenly the thugs quickly had him on the ground. "Nighty-night sireth!" Grubber stated before knocking him out.

* * *

"He's alive. By Celestia. It's the ex-Royal Captain!

"What do we do?"

"Take him to **Two-Face**. He'll know what to do with him "

Gordon woke himself up, he stared at multiple Storm creatures with many thugs. He saw homeless fillies, forced to create new passegeways to lead the Storm King's invasion in the vital parts of Equestria.

Then he saw Janus himself in flesh.

He was just conversing with Lex Luthor, Harold Saxon, and Oswald Cobblepot.

**"Why are you here?..."**

"Answer him!" the henchpony struck Gordon's side.

"I'm asking you..."

"It's Celestia's pet stationed in Ponyville."

"And you brought him down here?"

"We didn't know what to do. We -"

"You panicked. And your weakness costs three lives."

"No, he's alone -"

Apollo being two-faced flipped his coin.

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

**_Tails_**

He shoots a crossbow with his scarred side at his henchpony in front of shocked Gordon.

"Search him. Then I will decide kill you or not." He stated coldly.

The panicked henchpony tries to search through Gordon's jacket.

However, James quickly sees an opening...and escapes.

* * *

_"...We were in this together, then you were gone."_

_"The Bat wasn't needed anymore. We won..."_

_"...Based on a lie. And now there's evil rising from where we tried to bury it. The Bat has to come back."_

_"What if he doesn't exist anymore?"_

_"He must... He must...the Bat must come back...to save us."_


	5. Darkness Forever

_Damn! Damn! DAMN THEM!_

Two-Face pounded his hooves on the table.

The Storm King's invasion was a disaster. The Bat once again foiled the breaking the psychological side of the law.

After hatching a plot to destroy the Mane Six with the Pony of Shadows, he swore with vengence that he will also get the Bat.

Mistress Mare-velous, Radiance, Fili-Second, Saddle Rager, Zapp, and Hum Drum alter-egos as Mane Six foiled him.

But they didn't realize it was long-lost Apollo Janus yet.

For now, as usual he operates as one of the toughest foes on the Bat's rogues gallery.

He occasionally robs banks to hatch another diabolical scheme.

But now he has to kill off some competition...

"_Carmine Falcone is dead, James..."_

_"Wha-? Who did? Who is this?"_

_"Why...don't you recognize me old friend?_

"You. Sport. Any thoughts? Counting on **Batass** to rescue you?" He asked a hostage.

"We...sure...are!" He snarled, scaring the bound prisoner.

" ...You gonna kill me?"

"Might. Might not. Could say we're of two minds on the subject." He scoffs.

"I got family...Please."

"What say we flip for it?" He mocked. "What could be fairer than the random toss of an honest coin? Life..."

He showed off his lucky coin's clear side in front of the prisoner.

"...or death."

Then showed the burnt side.

"Please. I swear I won't say noth-"

"The coin wants to decide!"

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

_Clunk! _It fell on the ground. He steps on it.

"Exhilarating, isn't it? The suspense? Sudden death or a new lease on life? Really makes a stallion live in the moment..."

_"If a gang-banger gets shot. Or if a truckful of guards gets blown up; nopony panics, cause its all part of the plan. But if I say ex-Mayor Mare will die: Then Everyone Loses Their Minds!"_

_The clown manic gave him his treasured weapon: a double-shot crossbow._

_"Upset the established order which everything becomes chaos...Oh! One thing about chaos: It's Fair."_

_"You live...you DIE." __He licked his lips, "Mmmmm...Now we're talking..."_

He lifts up his foot.

**_Heads_**

"You're in luck. You get to live to whimper another day. That floor has got to be very hard. Is that better?"

"-Uh, yeah. Thanks, Mr..uh...Face."

Just call us Janus. Can we get you a sandwich? A soft drink? Given all the trouble we caused you, how about we cut you in for a share of tonight's haul?"

His henchpony scoffs, "Face! For cryin' out loud! You're not gonna pay him-"

"Did we ask your opinion!? The coin has rendered its verdict. This man has a family to take care of. You have a problem with that?!"

"N-n-n-n-o-o-No Boss! Not at all!"

_Ping!_

_"You are a lucky man Sai...but he's not."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your driver."_

_Whoosh-_

**_Tails_**

_*Click: ***BAM!***_

* * *

**Disloyalty**

"Mom! Dad! Are you alright-!

*Click!

"Dashie!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly sees the perpetrator.

"Not one more step, miss."

"YOU!"

"Yes, Me." Two-Face appeared from the shadows.

"Apollo?!"

"In flesh...well, half. Before you use your speed, I have a question: Would you risk the lives of your very own parents?"

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and glared at him. "What do you want?! Besides We all thought you were dead!"

"That's the point. I want to sent a message to our friends." As he ate a snack of a Monte Cristo sandwich.

"Tell them, that Two-Face says hi..." He widens his eyes in an insane manner, and whispered to her. "...Zapp. Say how fast are you?"

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

**_Tails_**

***BLAM!***

Dash quickly caught the incoming arrow on her parents.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gotta Go Fast DASHIE!" He crashed into the windows, and disappeared.

**Cruelty**

James Gordon was comforting traumatized Fluttershy.

She told that Apollo, with a side of his face being so scary, threatened her on the choice of her own family and pets in front of her.

Thanks to Two-Face's lecture he almost lost herself of being Saddle Rager or Flutterbat.

**Hatred**

Pinkie Pie wasn't really laughing as Fili-Second when Two-Face threatened her own family, and robbing their business.

**Greed**

He robbed Radiance's dignity by tarnishing dresses and stealing money right in front of Rarity by threating Sweetie Belle's life.

**Dishonesty**

The Flim-Flam twins were hired.

"Ready as you are boss!"

"Heads, we leave them alone..."

"Tails we hit them hard..."

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

The Apple family were having business time of selling apples to customers.

***BLAM!***

***BLAM!***

***BLAM!***

***BLAM!***

***BLAM!***

***BLAM!***

Big McIntosh protected Apple Bloom. Applejack covered Granny Smith to safety. She was sure wondering if she can be Mistress Mare-velous now...

"NOPONY MOVE! NOPONY EVEN ADJUST THE PICTURE! GET THE MONEY!"

The Flim-Flam twins soon took everything.

"Check this out! Couple of silver dollars!" Flim sated.

"Bring IT!"

Flam was opening the safe. He noticed one of the diamond ring one of the customers.

"I'll take that!"

"Jewelry wasn't part of the plan! You gotta flip for it!"

"Wha-"

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

"Good side! Leave it!"

"B-b-but Two-Face-"

He slapped Flam's hand.

**"I SAID LEAVE IT!"**

By following orders, they looted the rest of the cash.

"AND OH! SEND MY REGARDS TO MATT-HORN HERSELF!"

***BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!***

Only AJ knew what he meant.

* * *

He also hit on the Inkwell family, and the Royal Offices.

"Sixty four eight...sixty four nine...sixty five thousand-Don't touch anything until I tell you, punk! You always were a couple of greedy little beggars, even when I prosecuted you as D.A!"

He starts staring a picture of him and Grace Dawes on his wallet and the twins stare back at him. He wonders did she change?

**"What are you looking at?!"**

Flam told him, "Gee, Two-Face; if you miss her, why don't you go see her?"

"Sure...we can even bring her here if you want." Flim said.

Apollo considers it. He then looked at the picture sadly.

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

"Forget it! We have more important things to do. I've decided it's time to finish Hugo!"

"You're gonna knock 'im off?"

"Like I did with Throne and the others! I hate the remainders of my past!"

* * *

But Dawes wanted to see him instead. With the Mane Six's help to stop Apollo's dangerous side, she found him.

"...Hello, Grace." He wore a white silk mask over his head. Remainder of being the White Knight of Equestra.

"Apollo, I thought you died..."

"My name is Two-Face now."

"No, Apollo."

"This is my world now... A dichotomy of order and chaos, just like me."

"Apollo, what's happened to your mind? Your feelings? You used to listen to your feelings."

"This is what I listen to now..."

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

"Chance, Grace. Change is everything. Whether you're born or not. Whether you live or die. Whether you're good or bad. It's all arbitrary."

"That's nonsense, Apollo! Was is chance that made you District Attorney?! Was it chance that made you fall in love with me? Take control of your life, Apollo. You don't need a coin... and you dont' need this."

She takes off the mask.

"No...wait."

"You don't ever need to hide from me...I love you."

Two-Face tears up, "Grace...What is it?" He sees the Flim and Flam at the doorway.

Dr. Hugo Strange with his men appear.

"At last we meet. Face to face to face. Even all happened Mr. Janus, I am always prepared for this day..I am quite a busy fellow."

"Not at this chance, you slime!" He pulls out his weapon.

His thug looked at Grace, "Such a pretty face, are we?"

**"LET HER GO!"**

A thug then sees windows shattering, "The BAT!"

He wasn't alone. The Mane Six quickly burst in.

"This is the last time you interfere with me, YOU LOT!" Two-Face pointed his weapon at the Mane Six.

After a brief struggle, Dr. Hugo Strange was trapped. The Mane Six finished off the remaining thugs.

"No! Two-Face, don't! You can't let him!" Hugo shouted at others.

"Apollo, what are you doing?!"

"Taking control of my life!" He snapped.

"...Let the law handle it."

"The LAW!? **You thought we could be decent ponies in an indecent time...but you were wrong! The world is cruel. And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Emotions are always the enemy of true justice! Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair!**"

_Ping!_

_Whoosh-_

The Bat mourned the death of his old friend. He did what he had to do.

He dragged the box of silver dollars at flung it at him in the amazement of the Mane Six.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! My coin...where is it? I can't decide without...**OH NO; IT's GOTTA BE HERE**... IT'S GOTTA-I HAVE TO HAVE IT! **RRRAAAAGGHHH**...no, no, no..." He weeps.

Even everything just happened, everypony felt sorry for him. Even Rainbow Dash knew he was...

...just tragic.

"It's alright now, Apollo. I'm here."

Both cried together.

Soon Gordon and the guards arrive, and arrested all. Dr. Hugo Strange was said that a certain lady would like to speak to him with a piece of her mind...

Spike comments, "Poor Apollo. So filled with anger. Do you think there's any hope?"

Bat replies, "Where there's love, there's hope, buddy...But a little luck wouldn't hurt."

He flips coin into a nearby fountain.

_"For you Apollo..."_


End file.
